Cursed Existance
by cursed4321
Summary: It's been 500 years since the end of the 4th shinobi war and he was cursed with this immortality. Living has become boring but he thinks he's found the solution. With his experience what could he do now that he's arrived in this new world..This will probably only be T but might change
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed Existence**

**A Naruto/Black Bullet xover**

**It's been 500 years since the end of the 4****th**** shinobi war and he was cursed with this immortality. Living has become boring but he thinks he's found the solution. With his experience what could he do now that he's arrived in this new world..**

**Disclaimer: While I wish it was not true I do not own Naruto or Black Bullet in any way.**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

_Sigh_"Man life has gotten soooo boring, ever since those brats left this place just hasn't interested me in any way… how troublesome" A tall man muttered childishly while staring into the clouds.

The man was approximately 6ft tall with a lean build and a kind face. He had sunny spiky blond hair with two long bangs framing his face, in a style reminiscent of his late father. He grew up to be very similar looking to his father while gaining his mother's attitude, thank god he's had all this time to get over it. His actions from his early years brought both embarrassment and nostalgia, with how much of a knuckleheaded idiot he was. He was walking down the road wearing a white full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace with six magatama. On his back he had an image of 9 beasts with different number of tails roaring into the air, as a way to remember his friends. In one hand he held a staff with one end being a half circle while the other side was a circle with various rings clinking together as he walked. The other hand was casually placed behind his head. The most interesting thing about his appearance was his red eyes with ripple like circles with a pattern of tomoe on each ring. This was his dojutsu and the sign that he was the old sage's successor. He may look like he is in his late twenties but his mannerisms and actions made him seem younger than he was. The truth was, was that he was over 500 years old and was probably the smartest man in the entire elemental nations.

When he first obtained his eyes after absorbing the tailed beats he had thought nothing of it, just one more useful skill to help protect his precious people. He trained all of his abilities to perfection except for the soul powers of the rinnegan, he did not feel okay messing with that sort of thing. Despite the peace times he was wary from all of the fighting and betrayal, he needed to be strong enough so he could take all of their hatred and keep these times of peace like his sensei had wanted, bless his perverted soul. His chakra levels where massive with no one having anywhere close to the same amount as him; however, because of the rinnegan he gained the chakra control necessary for the most delicate of jutsu.

After 20 years he realized that he was not growing any older and he hadn't been sick ever since the war. He started to realize that something might be wrong so he decided to leave the village and travel the elemental countries, and experience what it had to offer. He traveled to all the countries learning things as he went along from ninja things such as weapons, jutsu, and tactics to civilian things such as cooking, music, and even things like math and science.

As the years went by and his loneliness started affecting him he began using the edo tensei to bring back the shinobi legends and learn from them, for the less honorable shinobi he simply used his rinnegan to gain their knowledge. He was able to use practically every jutsu and was a fuuinjutsu master. As he went along his journey he didn't simply focus on learning though. He would help people as he went along if they needed it and occasionally took students to impart his hopes of peace onto the world. All of the people he met and all of his experiences helped him grow into the person he was now so he wouldn't change anything.

Back to now he was walking down a road towards a cave that he had been preparing for the last 5 years. He had decided that he would leave the elemental countries for an adventure, and now that his last remaining students passed away he had nothing tethering him. When he walked into the cave he made sure to close it with an earth jutsu and multiple sealing barriers just in case. All along the cave floor, wall, and ceiling there were intricate symbols written in ink and what appeared to be blood. The cave was literally glowing with the obscene amount of chakra he had stored into it in preparation for what he was about to do. He grinned wildly at what was to be his last creation in the elemental nations. The seal was so complex that not even the most accomplished seal masters of the past could have comprehended a single function of it. He slowly put his hand in the sign for release and flared his chakra as the seal did its job and a vortex started to tear the cave apart.

He grinned wildly and slowly started to walk towards the vortex. Before he disappeared he happily said "Look out new world… Naruto Uzumaki is coming."

**End Chapter 1**

**This is my first story but I recently started more varied anime and I really got into Black Bullet. I tried finding good stories but there weren't any really. So I decided to make my own.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Start of an Adventure**

In the middle of the forest in Japan near Tokyo, a distortion appeared in the air and a man calmly walked out of it with a happy grin on his face. Naruto was pleased that his seal worked, but he figured it was time to get some start up info. Puffs of smoke clouded him from view as he created around three hundred wood clones which then merged with the trees and traveled throughout the area. He decided to wait for some info and sat down meditate with his staff across his lap. About a day later he received info about where he was and the general lay of the land. There seemed to be a large amount of creatures in the woods with a large concentration around a large village with giant pillars surrounding it. He couldn't sense any chakra, which made sense because Kaguya did not steal from the shinju in this world, so he decided to dispel his clones and started walking towards his destination. Any of the creatures that came near him were destroyed so quickly it looked as if he never stopped walking in the direction he was going keeping that same carefree smile.

By nightfall he was ghosting through what appeared to be the last bit of forest before he reached the town. He decided to stay here and send out scouts into the city to learn what he needed. This time only around 20 clones appeared which than vanished into the city to look for people to steal the information he needed from. While they vanished Naruto pushed up his sleeve and touched what appeared to be clean skin. In a puff of smoke a container that was about half as large as himself appeared with a faint buzzing sound accompanying it. Naruto opened the lid and was greeted by the sight of one of his many kikaichu colonies. He casually put his arm into the container allowing the special chakra beetles to enter his skin and join with the central colony that he always had in him, and feed on his chakra. Once the beetles had their fill he had them disperse into the city to look for the most secluded place they could find to set up a living place in the city.

Once again found with nothing to do he sat down perched on a stump and patiently waited. He had found after his second century that food and sleep were not things that he necessarily needed as his physiology and overwhelmingly chakra kept him healthy without them. He stared into the sky and wondered about his new home, because that's what this place was now his home. He would help these people but he would not have them depend on him and get in the way of their development. He wondered back to those weird creatures he had destroyed in the woods on his walk. There were some that would take a strong chunin to defeat and then there were some that looked like they would need at least a high jounin to beat. He was so excited he had some new things to experience, he was definitely going to need to change his seals to restrict more of his power so it would be a little more fun.

His mind wandered through various possible futures and scenarios depending on the people of this new world. As his mind wandered time past and soon he was hit with multiple memories of what this place was and the situation they were in. His face set into a curious expression as he reviewed what he learned about this Tokyo, and the threat of gastrea.

Gastrea are humans that have been transformed into beast like creatures through means of the mysterious Gastrea virus. There is no cure and they infect and turn humans through their fluids. The people of this world would have been doomed if it wasn't for their advanced weaponry and even then they are still losing more and more people because of the gastrea's ability to regenerate.

He started going over other information enjoying the fact he was able to get knowledge from a doctor, soldier, and politician. He was interested with all these advances they had without chakra, when all of the sudden he picked up a phrase cursed children. Wondering what it was he searched through all his new memories.

His mind came to a sudden halt as his hands clenched so tightly his bones where creaking and his killing intent spiked for a short time. He started to shake in his rage about the information he had just gone over, memories of his childhood returning. He was definitely going to do something about these so called cursed children. Just their title made him sick and think about the connections between them and Jinchuriki. These young girls where all hated and despised for something completely out of their control. They were born from pregnant mothers that got infected with the gastrea virus. They all had some type of ability based of an animal like the virus and all had glowing red eyes if they used their powers or where emotional. They were treated like the plague, but he could already tell that they would be used as sacrificial tools just like the jinchuriki were.

He would not allow it! From the information he obtained from the doctor and politician the girls all had a threshold before the virus took over and turned them into gastrea themselves. The people here might not have a cure for this but with the knowledge he gained he could easily create a seal that would allow these girls to be free of the virus but also keep their abilities. All he would need now would be a place to set up base and then he could gather all of the cursed children he could find and give them a better life.

With a grunt and a happy smile he disappeared from the forest teleporting to the place his bugs had found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Setting things up**

As Naruto reappeared he found himself in what appeared to be an old broken warehouse. He looked out a busted window and found that he was in the outskirts of the city in the destroyed area known as the outer area. He closed his eyes and used his mastery of senjutsu to see if there was anyone else in the area. He found that there was small clusters of people all throughout the area, but more importantly there was a slightly larger group crowded in the lower level of the building he was in.

With a calming smile on his face he walked down the stairs of the building and saw a small group of around 10 to 15 young girls all around the ages of four to six. It broke his heart to see them like this, but it also strengthened his resolve to help them.

Shaking those thoughts away he saw that most the girls where cowering away from him sending him wary glances with a couple defiantly staring at him while standing protectively in front of the others. He looked at them and honestly thought they all looked so cute with their similar red eyes. He decided it was time to lighten the mood and sat down on an old barrel with his hand out to show he was peaceful, the whole time keeping his calming smile.

"Hello, my names Naruto, but you can call me whatever you like!" he said with a happy grin. He saw some of the girls stare at him weirdly and decided to keep going. "Are any of you hungry? I have some food if you'd like it?"

Some of the girls gained hopeful looks while others stayed wary. He kept calmly looking at them when finally one of the girls walked up to him.

"Hey mister, you look weird." The small brunette said while looking at him warily wondering how he'd respond. All the other girls moved a little farther back positive he would react aggressively. To their surprise the blonde just starting laughing nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, little girl you won't find many people weirder than me" Naruto said between his laughing looking proud of it.

All the girls looked stunned especially the little one in front of him. Then he started hearing giggling coming from a few and then as if it was contagious they all started coming closer giggling all the way. They all looked curiously at this weird mister who came out of nowhere with nothing but a staff wondering where the food he had was.

Looking them all over Naruto smile kindly, "You are all some of the cutest little girls I have had the pleasure to meet and I've met quite a few in my long life."

A few of the girls started wondering why he was being so kind to them, didn't he know they were monsters like all those people and even their parents said.

"Mister you are really young, you don't look old like jiichan." A small blond said while another with silver hair girl shyly stuttered, "Wha-wh-what do y-you mean we l-l-look cute. N-N-No one thinks th-th-that, they think were..._monsters_." She whispered the last part out but Naruto heard her clearly and lost a little of the sparkle he had in his eyes.

"Jou-chan, I've been alive longer than your Jiichan's Jiichan." Naruto said in a kind joking manner trying to raise their spirits. A few giggled but it looked like most of them didn't believe him, he would maybe do some tricks for them to help them trust him. Naruto then looked back to the silver girl who ducked her head shyly and started shivering nervously he slowly raised his hand and placed his hand on her head patting it gently. The girl immediately looked up at him eyes wide.

"You are all cute little girls, just like my musume was when she was your age." He said with a kind smile hoping to get his point across. When he finished talking she looked down blushing with a small happy smile and tears in the corner of her eyes. He looked at the rest of them and saw that they looked really happy as well. Then out of nowhere he heard a large gurgle and all of the girls looked down blushing while rubbing their stomachs. He laughed happily and moved over towards the fire they had going. All the girls looked up at him curiously wondering what he was doing when he couched to the ground none of the girls could see as he unsealed some rations. All they heard was a small puff and then he turned standing up and they widened their eyes in wonder at the food he had wondering where it came from, but then started to crowd him remembering how hungry they were. As he started giving them the food he had unsealed for them he smiled thinking this was a great start to his adventure in his new life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Naruto spent the night watching over the young girls as they huddled together on the blankets he had given them. He smiled gently as he remembered the awe the young girls showed when blankets miraculously appeared in his hands. Naruto felt happy they were able to have even a little enjoyment in their lives, and he felt a sense of accomplishment that he was the one that gave them that feeling. He sighed softly to himself as he realized he would have to leave them for now as he had to go and set up a proper home for himself and all the children that had no one else.

He turned to look out at the rising sun, and he sighed once again. It was ironic to him that the last time he had seen this sight he had been complaining about being bored, and now he was contemplating taking care of an undetermined number of problem children. Oh well, he had done stranger things in the past. It wasn't like this was the first time he had decided to take care of some kid that had no one else, this time he was just doing it for a lot more kids. Well anyway it was about time he go and find his new base. Afterwards he could think of a way to make money, but that was only to purchase clothing and technology for the girls. He had everything he would ever need with him. With that thought in mind Naruto unsealed enough food for the girls to have two full meals and then casually walked out of the old warehouse. He started looking around the area for a spot that was out of view of the main city, but was large enough to suit his purpose. After around an hour of searching he found an area far enough away and obscured by the taller wrecked buildings so that no one would notice his new home without searching in the district or from above.

Calmly putting his two hands together Naruto started forming hand seals, when he finished he slammed his hands into the ground. Rising up from the ground as if he had hit some kind of switch a large wooden building appeared in front of him. Naruto had styled this building off of the old apartment building he had lived in when he was growing up because he wanted to make sure there was plenty of space. Since Naruto had the ability to use all chakra natures he was easily able to replicate the mokuton techniques Yamato-taicho had been able to do, and because of his powerful chakra the wood of the building was harder than most metals. The building had four floors with the bottom floor having a communal mess hall to have meals all together. The other three floors were all meant to be living quarters for all the future inhabitants of the building, with his own room being on the bottom floor.

Satisfied with his new building Naruto flowed his chakra into the ground, and gradually grass and trees rose up around the building with flowers coming up in patches here and there making the area seem more inviting and natural. He hoped it would become a happy new home.

With a hand sign twenty shadow clones came into existence already knowing their orders, and walking into the building using banbutsu sozo to create all the things the new building needed. Kitchen appliances, beds, and bedding were some of the things he had them create as he walked behind the house. This routine was a pretty regular thing he had done throughout his life as he traveled, it saved a lot of money on inns.

Naruto walked around to the back of the building and with a couple jutsu he had a brand new onsen with a path leading to the back door of the building. With the seals he placed in it the water was constantly cleaned and stayed the perfect temperature. He figured it be nice if the girls could have the simple pleasures like a long soak.

After he finished with the new building Naruto walked over to a tree and sat down with his back leaning against it, thinking about the situation he found himself in. While he wished to help as many as he could, he did not want to have to deal with people questioning his abilities constantly and he definitely did not want to deal with politics just yet. While he could be as cunning and manipulative as he needed to, he had always found it distasteful and preferred being straightforward. With these thoughts in mind he decided the best course of action would be to allow the children to come to him instead of him actively seeking them out. If he was friendly and showed them kindness they would trust him more than if he were to find them, and in turn he would be able to better help them.

All he would have to do now is wait patiently and prepare for what he would need to do as the primary caregiver of a bunch of homeless girl. First thing he would need to do is get them clothing. This could be solved in the short term by using banbutsu sozo, but he didn't want to cheat like that for too long. After so many years of living he learned the benefits of hard work, and he found he preferred doing some things the normal civilian way. The next thing he would need to worry about purchasing would be a few televisions so he could keep up to date, and it would provide entertainment for the children. He could power his electronics with generators that ran off his chakra, all he had to do was make sure he charged them once a month. He would also need to purchase a phone and a computer so when he started working, whatever job he decides on, he could be easily contacted. A final thing he would need to prepare for would be the education of the girls in his care. Naruto knew all too well how the stigma of being cursed could affect others, so he decided to make another building that would function as the school house. It would be a simple one story building with three large rooms that while simple would be able to easily host all of his future students. He would need to stop by a bookstore once he had the money and purchase schoolbooks and other books to help them with their reading. For the other school supplies he would just use banbutsu sozo and save the money. With some vague plans created Naruto made a few clones to build the new school building, while he decided to rest. While he didn't need sleep it did feel nice every once in a while.

Waking up in the morning Naruto absentmindedly noticed that there were birds already starting to build nests in the trees he had made. Standing up he sensed out the area and detected that there were some people over behind a building. He could practically taste the intense curiosity they were giving off, but he decided to let them come to him and act oblivious. After a few minutes they apparently gathered their courage and they slowly walked over to him. Turning to face them Naruto prepared to welcome what would come to be the first in a large number of residents. As this was going on he was happy that he had decided to come to this new land.

(**time skip to start of anime**)

These past few years had certainly been an interesting time for Naruto. After the first month he had started teaching the girls in his care, and tried to make their childhoods as normal as possible. As this was happening he had some clones henge and do odd jobs throughout the city to make money. When he was finally able to purchase a television he experienced firsthand the problems that came from super powered girls trying to imitate a tv show.

Those early days where interesting as the girls didn't know how to act around him, with some being cripplingly shy while others where aggressively defensive. As time went by he felt he was doing as good a job as could be done, and things started going as normally as they could given the circumstances.

Things stayed normal for a while, that is, until they saw him doing a kata in the yard to relax. Seeing their older brother figure doing all those cool moves the girls had demanded him to teach them how to do them as well. Thus he started teaching them all taijutsu as well. He made sure to tell them only to use it when they were protecting themselves though.

The most interesting thing that had happened had been his creation of the seal that kept their bodies stabilized. It had taken longer than he first expected, but he was able to finish it before any in his care passed the point of no return. He had placed it on their bodies but had compacted it so people would just thing it was some kind of birthmark.

Naruto still looked the same as he has for the last five centuries with the exception of having two pistols strapped to his waist and sunglasses to hide his eyes. Both his guns were Springfield XD's, while one was white the other was black. The guns were his first weapon choice and helped with his job as an unattached civil security officer. For the most part his job was very similar to a ninja back in the elemental nations; however, he refused to take any assassination jobs. While he mostly worked alone, sometimes he would take one of the girls along to act as his partner and initiator to help them gain some fighting experience. This had the negative affect of making it seem like his partners died a lot, but he was able to reassure possible clients that that was not the case.

Today Naruto had gotten a call to report to the Ministry of Defense for a possible job so he was currently riding his motorcycle there. Despite his status as an unattached officer he had been able to do many high ranking jobs and as a result had been granted a higher level security level. This had the added benefit of him being able to get more jobs and his bank account happily showed it, allowing him to buy more things.

Naruto had decided to go alone because he did not want to place any of the girls in danger. He loved each of them as much as he had loved any of his children and wished to keep them safe. His wandering thoughts came to a halt as he arrived at the ministry. Ignoring any of the weird looks he got for his outfit or his staff, he calmly walked into the building accompanied by the jingle sound caused by the rings on his staff.

As he entered the meeting room he was met by the confused eyes of many different eyes. The table was occupied by the company heads of many different civil security agencies with a representative partner/initiator pair standing behind them. He ignored their stares as he found his seat nearest the screen at the opposite end of the table. He steadily walked to his seat and sat down, seeing that his tag simply had his name on it.

As some of the people went back to their silent waiting he heard some people muttering confused questions about what he was doing here and who he was. While he was successful and well known amongst the higher-ups politically speaking, he was still a relatively unknown person and he liked it that way.

The silence was once more shattered as two teens entered the room, one an attractive young woman while the other was a dark haired young man. He noticed the widening of their eyes that signified they were surprised by the amount of people, before he turned his head away ignoring the large idiot named Shougen as he made a fool of himself. Naruto noticed there were only two empty seats one across from him and one next to him, and watched as the girl sat across from him with the young man standing behind her. He heard their brief conversation about rank before the military man entered the room and the screen turned on showing Seitenshi, the ruler of the Tokyo Area, and her advisor Kikunojyo Tendo. As everyone else quickly rose in shock and gave the respect to Seitenshi, he just flashed her a smile and nodded his head in her direction. He noticed the quick almost unnoticeable quirk of her lips the showed she was restraining a smile, and the quick glare Kikunojyo sent him. His grin still in place he remembered their first meeting and how much of kind, if a little idealistic, person she was. His ears perked up as she addressed them.

"Greetings, everyone." She started in her soft voices, "We have two jobs for you. The first is the extermination of the Gastrea that caused the infection of an individual in the Tokyo Area yesterday. The second job is to bring back the case that is within the Gastrea unharmed. That is all."*

Naruto took note of the large reward for the job, ignoring the man that had snuck into the seat next to him, as the others in the room started muttering to each other surprised by the amount. He was slightly surprised when the girl across from him raised her hand and started speaking.

"May I ask what is in the case?" the girl asked.*

"And you are?" Seitenshi replied. *

"I am Kisara Tendo of the Tendo Civil Security Agency." The now named Kisara answered. Seitenshi showed slight surprise before glancing at Kikunojyo and responding to her. *

"I've heard about you, President Tendo. However, that is private, so I cannot answer." *

As Kisara Tendo tried to get the answer to her question while being politely rebuffed, Naruto felt the anticipation in the man next to him rise and knew he was going to make a grand entrance soon. He was proven correct as a moment later mad laughter echoed throughout the room startling everyone except for him as he looked out of the corner of his eye at the man next to him. He was dressed in red and what looked like a magicians outfit. He was wearing a white mask the covered his face that showed a leering grin, and had two custom pistols strapped to his thighs.

"Who is that?" Seitenshi calmly asked as everyone looked around startled. *

"It is I." the mad man replied sitting leaning back with his feet on the table. Everyone gasped turning towards him before moving away nervous. The man just chuckled and rose to stand on the table as the young man that had accompanied Miss Tendo widened his eyes in shock and recognition. *

"I am Kagetane Hiruko." Kagetane revealed to his captured audience, before addressing Seitenshi, "I believe this is the first time we've met my lady, the incompetent head of state." *

Naruto remained seated and watched amused at the man's antics as the now revealed Satomi aimed a gun at the man and questioned him. Naruto remained impassive as the man revealed to have killed the men in his way. Naruto's face remained impassive as little Kohima Hiruko introduced herself, but he felt saddened at how corrupted she was. Reminding him of some of the more bloodthirsty shinobi from the elemental nations.

Naruto kept watching as Kagetane revealed his knowledge of what was in the case and proposed a killing game to fight for it. Just as everyone was aiming their guns at the man Naruto spoke up.

"Mahh.. Mahh, why don't we all calm down, hmmm" Naruto said with a smile on his face, ignoring the incredulous looks that some of the people where sending him. As everyone turned away from him and started firing Naruto narrowed his eyes and rapidly fired his gun reloading faster than anyone could see. Once they all stopped firing waiting for the smoke to clear Naruto noticed that everyone, even Kagetane and Seitenshi, were showing some form of surprise at the large smile the was made from bullet holes on the table in front of the two Hirukos. As everyone looked at him Naruto's smile sharpened and he released a brief pulse of killing intent.

"I said.. Why don't we all calm **down?**" This time everyone looked warily at him before putting their guns away still shocked by what he had done.

"HAHAHAHA! Wonderful! You are quite scary, aren't you Uzumaki-kun." Kagetane turned to him laughing that same mad laugh, but Naruto could feel that he was a little warier than when he first arrived. "So you noticed it hmmm? That is quite a feat." the man said looking at him.

"I have no idea what you mean. I just prefer it if everyone was calm." Naruto replied smiling at the man.

"HAHAHA! Very scary indeed." Kagetane said before turning back to the boy, Satomi. Naruto calmly listened as the man reveled he was part of the mechanized soldier program, before he gave Satomi a present and departed through the window with his daughter.

Naruto wasn't surprised when it was revealed to be a head in the box, he could smell the coppery scent of blood. Naruto stayed standing as Seitenshi stressed the importance of finding the case before Kagetane did and remained there as everyone else filed out of the room looking at him questioningly. Naruto turned to look at the screen as Seitenshi addressed him.

"It is good to see you again Naruto-san. I trust that you will be able to collect the case." She asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, I would be able to gather it quite easily, but I'll only step in if everyone else fails." Naruto said starting off lightly before ending seriously.

"Hmmm, I suppose that is the best I will get out of you. It is regrettable, but I understand your reasoning. No matter how much I hate it." She replied and he smiled at her.

"Well, I better let the ruler get back to her duties. It looks as if Tendo-san wishes to kill me." Naruto replied brightly before wishing her well and walking out of the room.

_It looks like things are finally gonna get interesting_ Naruto thought with a smile on his face.

**End Chapter 4**

**The * dialogue is pretty much the same as it was in the anime. I won't do that often but I liked that scene the way it was.**

**Not all of my chapters will be this long I just had an inspiration and had to write it down before I forgot. **

**You see a little of Naruto's abilities. He's not cruel he just doesn't want them to rely on him for everything. **

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
